pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jisu Lee/Infinite Story/ Quote Challange
1-100 Introduction:I desided to make a Infinite '''Story Challange. Thank you Fossy for 101-200. Sorry if you don't want it to be used like this, and will remove it if you want me to. Nurture: Candace:Isn't she beutiful! Phineas:So that is my new neice Amanda? Candace:Yeah Phineas:Izzy? Isabella:Why are you looking at me? Light: Steve:Somtimes i wish i could see the light at the end of the tunnal. But I cannot. I must walk blind----, ooohoooooh. -Ending of "Light at the end", a song by Jisu Lee Dark: Phineas:Why is it suddly so dark? Meanwhile Doof:Behold! The Dark-Inator! Seeking Solace: Steve:Leave me alone! Mathew;What's the matter? Steve:It has been 5 years since my dad dissapered, so just Leave. Me. Alone! Break Away: Steve:Don't go daddy! Steve's dad:I have to son. I have to get mommy. And he broke off of Steve and walked into the darkness Heaven: Steve:So, dad, how's heaven? Steve's Dad:Oh, it's wonderful. We get to do whatever we want to do with in the laws of morality. Innocence: Phineas:I give you the Innocence machine! Izzy:Try it on Buford! Buford:Hey! I don't wan-(gets zapped) I love puppies! Baljeet:Yay! Now i don't have to live in fear! Drive Xavier:Mom, can we- Candace:No, we have been on the road for 12 hours straight and I am irritable right now. so Shut up and sleep! Xavier:Yes, mother. Breathe Again: Teacher:And your SAT score total is......... 2500! Candace:YES! I'll go to the same school as Jeremy! Did i say it out loud? Jeremy:Yes. Yes you did. Memory: "Ah, memories" -Linda Insanity: Doof:I give you....... the give-squrrals-Red-Bull©-inator! Norm:Does that mean i can run faster than sound? Doof:Let's see! Shoots the squrrles in Norm Norm:Weeee!(breaks the Sound barrier) Misfortune: Steve:Just that last diamond.... Creeper:BOOOOOM! Steve:Game over? NOOOOOOOO! (This only makes sense if you played Minecraft) Smile: "Smile!" - Candace, Picture This Silence Ferb:... Phineas:Ferb, you are teh definition of silence. Ferb nodds Questioning: Candace:Why do you build all these contraptions anyway? Phineas:I am- Candace:No talking during a questioning! Phineas: -_- Blood: Alt. Steve:(shoots a deer)Yes! I finally hit it! A soldier:How can you tell sir? Alt. Steve:It's got blood all over the snow! Rainbow: Steve:Let's build a giant, mechanical nyan cat! Gray: Doof:I love Corperations! That is why i named this place Doofenschmertz Evil '''Incorperated! '''I mean, (in robot voice)I love Corperation. Doofenschmertz Evil incorperated. Fortitude: Steve:Welcome to the annual Pinecone war tree fort! Alicia:Give as a tour! Steve:Sure, cousnekins! Alicia:Don't call me that! Anyway, how did you make it? Steve:We just studied the world's most fortified places including the President's basement! Vacation: "How about Hawaii?" -Lawerence, Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Mother Nature: "Away from the dangers of Nature!" -Doof, Skiddly Whiffers Cat: Phineas:Perry, here is our new neighbour's pet! Cat:Meow Perry:Grugrugru Cat:Meow Phineas:They are gonna be best friends! No Time: Phineas:We '''have no time! Ferb blinks Phineas:Fine, we'll go rescue Candace's Ducky Momo doll. Trouble Lurking Steve:Hello?Anybody there?(Sees a fast shadow)(gasps) Thud! Later... Steve:Where am i? Drill-surgent-looking orphanage director:10-Up! Welcome to teh orphanage! And that is how Steve got into de orphanage Tears: Ferb:Granfather...(Sniffs) Phineas:It'll be OK.(pats Ferb) Foreign: Steve:You are the foreign dude, you wierd kid with a triangular head! Mathew:Sorry for calling you a foreign dude, will you forgive me? Steve:Yes, yes I will. Sorrow: Steve:I miss my dad An orphanage kid:Don't worry, we'll get adopted Steve:(sniffs)Guess we will. Happiness: Orphanage director:Guess what? You will be adopted by the Flynns from United States! Steve:That's great! Now I'll get to stay with Mathew! Under the Rain Steve:Sigh. I was running away in a typhoon and i forget an umbrella? At it's not raining- (Thunder cracks and starts to rain) Steve:Never mind Flowers Izzy:Girls, let's go get our Flower-care patches! FGs:YAY! Night: Phineas:izzy, I think this is romance. You know, a man, a woman, alone in the camping grounds at night Izzy:Yeah, under the stars. Phineas:Good night! izzy:Good night. Expectations Orphanage director:I have expectation that i don't expect you to follow. but if you don't, that idiot will spend the night in the outhouse. Understand? everyone:Understood OD:Now, here are the rules. No running, no sleeping before curfew, no staying awake after curfew, Steve:This is gonna be a long------- day. Stars Candace:Twinkle, twinkle little stars Baby Amanda:How I wonder what you are. Hold My Hand Izzy:Phineas, can you hold my hand? Phineas:(oblibiously)Okay. Izzy:Did you know that holding hands are a sign of romance? Phineas:no, no i didn't Precious Treasure Everybody:HAPPY EARTH DAY! Narrator:Earth. The greatest tresure of teh human race Eyes Phineas:Look at me in the eye Izzy:I am. (Their lips come closer, closer closer.....) Abandoned "It's at the old abandoned, Old Abandoned Amusement Park" Hippi-guru person, Isabella and the Temple of Sap Dreams "Here comes the Freaky part. And this was all a----- dream. I never busted my brother." Candace, Phineas and Ferb gets Busted Rated Ferb:Can you tell me how the Movie Ratings work in America? Phineas:I think they are G, PG, R, and NC-18. Ferb:Thanks Teamwork: "Let's go team!" Phineas, Bowl-R-Ama Drama Standing Still Phineas:What should we do, Ferb? Ferb:I always found standing up for long periods of time dificult. Phineas:We should make somthing like a Stand-still Ray! Dying Steve:So, Dad, am I dead? Steve's dad:Close, close to dead. You have to fight very hard to survive, and you only get a short amount of time. Steve:I love you daddy! Steve's Dad:I love you too son. Two Roads Roads:Hey! Alt. Roads:Hey! both Roads:Hey! We are identical! Illusion Phineas:Perry, any ideas on where to put all the illusions for the Fun House? Perry:Grugrugru Phineas:All over the place? Got it! Family: Linda:Amanda! little Amanda:Grandma! Linda:Here is a picture of the family 20 years ago! Here is me, your grandfather, your uncles, and your mother is here! Little Amanda:Wow! Creation Phineas:Hi Ferb:Hi This was the creation of the two's friendship Childhood Adult Phineas:You know, somtimes I miss being a child. For onething, we can get free food at places. 50-100 (50-100 is a long story) Stripes A Principle:why have you sneaked out of bed last night? Izzy:I'm not tellin principle:You will get a stripe for that! Izzy:what?! Breaking the Rules Few Hours ago..... Ginger:hey, Izzy, let's go! Izzy:I'm coming! How are we going to get past the prefects to the lockers? Ginger:I have no idea Sport Phineas:Hey Ferb, make sure you make that last kick a bit to the center, ok? Deep in Thought Izzy:Should I, or shouldn't I? Ginger:I personally don't know. I think you shoud. i mean The Prom is tomorrow! Keeping a Secret Izzy:Phineas, can you keep a secret? Phineas:can you wait until i come out of the locker room? Izzy:Fine Tower A Prefect:Yes, mame. I am at the grand lookout tower. I see a girl and Phineas talking to each other. Yes, i shall wait for your instructions. Waiting "The prefect is listening to Gitchy Gitchy Goo Means That I love you! because he is bored of waiting" -IRC statement of the prefect Danger Ahead Phineas:I hear someone. i hope it's not a prefect izzy:Relax. It wil be alright Sacrifice Phineas:Ill go ahead to see who is there Izzy:Don't I wil! Kick in the Head No Way Out Rejection Fairy Tale Magic Do Not Disturb Multitasking horror Traps Playing the Melody Hero annoyance 67% Obsession Mischief Managed I Can’t Are You Challenging Me? Mirror Broken Pieces Test Drink Starvation Words Pen and Paper Can You Hear Me? Heal Out Cold Spiral Seeing Red blood Pain Through the Fire Triangle Drowning All That I Have Give Up Last Hope Advertisement In the Storm Safety First Puzzle Solitude Relaxation 101-200 Wake Up Heat Cold Disguise Exhaustion Flying Forgiveness Laugh Favorite What Have I Done? Pastuture Dragon Out of Context Beautiful Stolen Leap of Faith Eternity Gross Out Chaos Born Cosmos Love Story Poison Dance Hold Me Caught Red Handed Mountain Ticket Reunion Pale What Could Have Been Rescue Grow Up Celebration Half Way Kiss Courage Promise Royalty Ocean Proud of You Heart Scarlet Cruelty Holiday Corrupted Firework Persevere Miracle Banished Parody Work of Art Blind Not Human 42 History Loyal Scream Try Again Upside Down Winter Spring Alone On the Edge Gold Duck and Cover Broken Cleaning Proof Ghost Brothers and Sisters Empathy Inspiration Science Fiction Lean on Me Fish Out of Water Jungle Not Again Lucky Smart Freedom Worlds Collide Tickle Perfidy Run Pitch Black Mystery Toy Island Artificial Intelligence Power Too Late Pirate Nursery Rhyme Race On the House Painful Truth Recycle Bedtime 201-300 Get a Life Metamorphis Boredom Aglet MLG Duh Toghetherness Underword True Evil Luck Frown Explosion Answers, answers, answers Flesh Monday Dog Home Joy Birth Intersection Lonlyness Destruction Puberty Basement Decisions, decisions, decisions. Acceptence Autobiography Science Welcome Focusing Villian Hatred I Do Blue Simplicity Crash and Burn Phionix Killed Vally Youth Clensed Summer Fall Rabid Fans Category:Blog posts